darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
762
Evan brainwashes Tim to kill on command. Synopsis : Collinwood in the year 1897 where an anguished gypsy's curse has turned Quentin Collins into a werewolf. Tomorrow night, he knows, the moon will be full, and he will become a murderous beast. Desperate to prevent that, he is prepared to make a pact with the devil himself. Evan and Quentin begin a ceremony, but are interrupted by the arrival of Gregory Trask. Trask overhears their callings and turns it to his advantage. Tomorrow is a full moon. Trask is outside, he is the figure. He's heard some of the summoning. "Perhaps you should have summoned for a doctor," he says when he sees Quentin. Evan tries to cover that he and Quentin was playing a little game, an intellectual exercise, an experiment. Trask leaves. When Quentin laughs at Evan's worry over himself, Evan gets very angry. He also flubs when he says, "She will tell your sister." Evan threatens Quentin who attacks Evan but Evan throws him off and kicks him out of the house, telling him to not come back. Chimes go off. Minerva comes to Collinwood and is greeted by a malicious Quentin who in turn for the irritating Minerva gives him, sets seeds of doubt in her about Trask and Judith’s relationship. Minerva has come just to give Judith her plum preserves. Minerva also tells Quentin, "I don't drink. The Rev. Trask does not approve of drink especially in women." Judith, Quentin tell she, nips at the brandy frequently. Minerva leaves, Quentin happy he's caused her much distress. Evan calls Quentin to reconcile. Close up on Quentin's mouth. Quentin tells him that Trask has feet of clay. Minerva recounts how he seemed to court the old lady in Providence and another in Boston. She mentions they went to the theater, the restaurants, and planned a trip around the world. The two women did not take him seriously. Trask goes to Evan. Trask tells him, blackmailing him, "You called the devil and you got me." Trask knows that Evan is Satanist, "A Satanist... you are one, aren't you?" Close up on Trask's mouth as he blackmails Evan some more. He wants something from Evan and Evan can use the black arts to do it. Tim is grading papers at the school. Minerva comes in and chastises him for his leniency on the students' work. She wants him to throw out one paper and be harsher on all. She’s a biatch. Trask returns; Minerva leaves. Trask manipulates Tim, telling him how he was once a young teacher also. He says Latin, "I love, you love, he loves." Trask tells him that Evan needs someone to translate a Latin manuscript. In time, Evan can get Tim a job and Trask strongly implies he will let Tim leave here, knowing Tim is unhappy here. Tim is surprised and happy. Trask tells Tim, "I have always known exactly what you are." Evan makes a potion. Trask calls him to tell him Tim is on his way. The potion will be put on the edges of the pages of the manuscript. Evan says they should never have teased Tim about that: it is exactly the right thing to do. Later, Evan has watched Tim translate all night. Tim is put into a trance by the potion and Evan speaks to him. Tim does not know who he is. At the correct signal, Tim will kill on command. Memorable quotes : Evan (to Quentin): When Evan suffers, Quentin better watch out. ---- : Quentin: Sure you won't have a brandy with me? : Minerva Trask: I told you, I do not drink. The Reverend Trask does not approve of drinking, particularly in women. : Quentin: Ohhh, now, isn't that strange? Dear sister Judith nips away at the brandy quite frequently. And you yourself said that you both admire her tremendously. : Minerva: They always do drink, they go to the thea... : Quentin: Who are "they," Mrs. Trask? ---- : Minerva: You're lying. : Gregory: May I remind you, Minerva, lying is a sin? : Minerva: Then you're a sinner...in several ways, I imagine. ---- : Gregory: I believe you were calling the Devil when I came here before. ---- : Gregory: A man does not become a satanist casually. Yes, Mr. Hanley, a satanist. You are one, aren't you? Deny it now and I will destroy you completely. Go ahead, Mr. Hanley, deny it...so I can destroy you with a clear conscience. ---- : Gregory: I have never misjudged you, Timothy. Forgive me, if I sound too immodest, or if I boast too much of my understanding, but I have never misjudged you for a moment. I have always known exactly what you are. ---- : Gregory: (seeing the passed-out Quentin) Perhaps you should have summoned for a doctor. ---- : Gregory: You called the devil and you got me. Dramatis personae * David Selby as Quentin Collins * ← Jerry Lacy as Gregory Trask → * Don Briscoe as Timothy Shaw *← Clarice Blackburn as Mrs. Minerva Trask → * Humbert Allen Astredo as Evan Hanley Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * Clarice Blackburn returns to the cast after an absence of 28 episodes. Story * Minerva recounts how Gregory seemed to court an old lady in Providence and another in Boston, whose husband died. She mentions they went to the theater, the restaurants, and planned a trip around the world. The two women did not take him seriously. Gregory was only interested in them for their money. * Quentin tells Evan that Gregory has "feet of clay". This means that Gregory can be brought down easily and refers to Evan's accusation of adultery against him. The well known phrase comes from the in the Bible regarding . * Evan's lamp has a lion's face on it. * Evan and Gregory's drugging and hypnotism of Tim using a potion on the pages of a book is reminiscent of a similar scheme to poison a character from Alexandre Dumas' novel . * TIMELINE: Tomorrow night will be a full moon. It was earlier this evening when Gregory caught Evan performing the ceremony. Gregory considers himself to be a newcomer to Collinsport. Day 297 begins, and will end in 765. 1:40pm: Tim is halfway through the book. 3:10am: Tim continues to read the book. Bloopers and continuity errors * At the start of this episode, Gregory arrives at Evan's house wearing a hat and coat. At the end of the previous episode the mysterious figure at the door was played by Marc Ashton who was not wearing either of these items. * Evan's incantation and the dialog changes slightly in the reprise from the previous episode. Humbert Allen Astredo says "black clouds" instead of "black stars". * The clock at Worthington Hall appears to be permanently stuck at 2:15. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 762 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 762 - Dark Shadows' Agents of THEYCategory:Dark Shadows episodes